Darren Shan's New Life
by Myspace Mobile
Summary: Ever wondered what happen to Darren Shan after he ran away from the circus? This is my imagination of Darren's life after the dead version of him changes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Yes I do know this is short. I will put more up later I just haven't finished it yet. It's a fan fiction on the Darren Shan Books. It's what his life is after he has changed it. This is just the night of the circus but I will, as I said before, do it later for the rest of it. Enjoy and I will try getting the next part up as soon as I can. And Don't worry the next part will be longer.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darren walked away from the freak show. Actually it was more like a run. He ran home and sneaked up into his room, making sure not to wake anyone up. He closed the door and turned on his light. Panting, he sat down on his bed and thought about everything that had happened that night. After about an hour he pulled himself out of his trance and got ready for bed. Pulling his blanket over him he turned out the light and went to sleep. Outside his window, a figure dressed in ropes smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

15 Years Later

I was walking home from work. Debbie was going to kill me for being late. I had been kept back by Miles. He is so my most fussy customer EVER! He just had to be last didn't he. "Architect's just have to do it wrong for the customer to think it's right" My teacher's favourite quote was never truer. I got home and noticed that Debbie's car was missing. Wondering if anything was wrong, she didn't go to work and we didn't need anything from the supermarket, I unlocked the front door and went inside. On the table was a note, obviously from Debbie, which I opened and read.

Dear Darren,

Mum is still very sick and I'm going to go visit her while their is still time. I'm taking Joel for a visit to New York with me, in case he never gets to see her again. While you were out a Mr Hibernus Tall stopped by. He left a package for you which I left on your desk. He said if you have any questions meet him where the show was and that you know what he means, (I hope you do because I sure don't!)

Home soon, love,

Debbie.

I re-read the last part. Mr Tall? Show? The only show that came to mind was the freak show. Why would he contact me after all these years? It's not like I'm a freak. Putting my brief case down I walked up the stairs into my old bedroom, now my study. Lying in the midst of a whole bunch papers was a pile of old notebooks. They looked oddly like the ones I had been using for my journal. I picked up the first one and a note fell out.

**Dun Dun Dun... What does the note say? Hehe now you have to wait for me to type it up. Who knows when that will be...starts typing up next part **

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

Darren Shan,

I know this will seem strange, or even like a practical joke, for you when you read these. Hopefully when you finish reading them it will make much more sense. Whether or not you decide to believe it is up to you. Either way I won't try to change your mind. It is all up to you. I would like it you would be able to meet me at 10 tomorrow in the theater. If you do not wish to, I will completely understand. What you are about to read is what you life was, before your old self changed it entirely. Read and find out.

Hope to see you soon,

Your friend,

Hibernous Tall.

I was intrigued. What did he mean? I picked up the first journal which I had put back down and started to read. The further I got the harder it was to stop. Once I finished the first I greedily grabbed the next one, and the one after that. Eventually, when I had gotten to the part when they first meet the vampaneze lord the phone rang. I jumped and, while grabbing the phone, looked at the time. It was already 8:30!

"Darren?" the person on the line asked.

"Speaking, and you are…"

"It's Debbie, there is a huge storm here so we won't be able to get home tonight. I will probably be on the news. Any way, I love you and I will have to call you later because heaps of people want to use the phones. Bye."

"Love you to. Give my love to Joel and your parents for me." I put the phone down and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It was time for a coffee. I turning on the kettle I put the radio on.

"And now for today's top story," the newsman read, "a huge storm had hit New York, Travel to and from New York can be expected to be greatly delayed, or even cancelled, for at least a few days."

"Well isn't this just great, hopefully it will be over soon. Anyways, this gives me more time to read." With that I grabbed my coffee and went back to my study.

**

* * *

**

Here is part three. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try getting the next part typed up as soon as possible.


End file.
